


swimming fool

by kangsuniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kids, Other, Summer Romance, Swimming, it makes me very SOFT because it brings together two of my favorite things, kang daniel and swimming, my first daniel fluff uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/kangsuniel
Summary: hmmm based this of the return of superman episodes w/ wannaone! it literally made my heart so happy to see dani in a pool with kids bc it brought me a lot of fuzzy feelings and good memories! once again it’s in lower case, and i wrote it because it was a self-indulgent thing ehehalso y/n is using they/them pronouns because i tried to be as gender free as i could!!





	swimming fool

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm based this of the return of superman episodes w/ wannaone! it literally made my heart so happy to see dani in a pool with kids bc it brought me a lot of fuzzy feelings and good memories! once again it’s in lower case, and i wrote it because it was a self-indulgent thing eheh
> 
> also y/n is using they/them pronouns because i tried to be as gender free as i could!!

the brightness of the sun shone through the big window, marking the floor with yellow squares. daniel pulled the blue plastic cover from the kids pool, and took the time to fold it and place it in the corner of the room. he looked at his watch: _9:00 am_. 

soon, the place would be filled with toddlers. he enjoyed working with kids but lately he was more excited to be with their care-taker. both were, apparently, working during the summer and it was a coincidence they would have to be together almost every day of the week. it was the same old thing every time, but daniel would enjoy every second and, most importantly, he would make sure he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of them.

he walked outside the pool room, through the small corridor that led to the hallway and sat down outside, at the stairs. he had stopped by the worker’s locker room and grabbed his backpack. out of it, he took a sandwich and started eating it. the sun was so bright (and it was so early still!) that daniel had to put his cap on. munching on his food, he also made sure to grab a juice box. as he pierced the tiny hole with the straw, he could hear the sound of the kids coming closer.

his friend, the son of the owner of the gym, walked out.

“already?”

daniel nodded, a little too enthusiastically for his friend. he squinted his eyes, looking out for the group of children coming up. at the front of the group, there they were, holding hands with two of the kids and guiding the rest of the group. daniel could see their red cheeks puffing out, probably due to the big stairs they had to climb. the older teacher walked faster, greeting them.

“good morning!” daniel chirped, “everything is set up already. take your time! i’ll be inside in 10.” he motioned to the sandwich.

after guiding the children inside, (y/n) ruffled their short hair before adjusting it to their liking. daniel smiled, greeting them as well.

“g-good morning.” they said, their voice still a bit strained.

“don’t you want to sit down and rest? i’m still going to take a while..”

they nodded and took a seat besides daniel, letting their head fall between their knees. removing the cap from his head, daniel started waving it up and down, trying to create a small breeze to help them. he continued to eat his sandwich, sometimes switching to the juice, and waited for (y/n) to feel better.

“anyway…” they breathed out, “the kids need me. are you coming?”

daniel nodded, and walked with them to the inside of the building. “i’m just going to get ready..” was the last thing they had said, before daniel walked through the corridor that led directly to the pool. his flip flops squeaked as he walked towards the edge of the kid’s pool, and he leaned towards the wall.

a choir of yells and chants were heard and daniel’s head snapped up from his phone, looking at (y/n) and the kids. all of them ran towards daniel and he smiled, patting their heads.

“good morning everybody.” he said, as to start the “class”, speaking a bit louder than usual so everyone would listen.

the kids yelled back, and (y/n) spoke.

“guys! what do we say?”

“good morning dani.” they all called him dani since it was easier, and he didn’t mind- at least it was easier than his real name.

after instructing the kids to get in the pool, carefully, daniel and (y/n) sat down at the edge of it. truly, they were just letting them swim around as they please. (y/n) had a wetsuit t-shirt and their swimming bottoms, and kept looking out for the younger ones. their feet moved up and down, creating small ripples in the water.

after a long time, the kids started to get impatient and restless, asking to go to the bigger pool.

“you can’t go,” daniel warned, “you’re too tiny!”

they whined more, and (y/n) looked at him.

“look…” they whispered, “they can go, if we go inside as well… but i’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

daniel thought for a while, before getting himself up, grabbing a bunch of floaties and pool noodles and getting into the bigger pool. (y/n) looked at him, raising one eyebrow as if to question what he’s about to do. motioning for (y/n) to bring the kids closer to the pool, they did so, and ordered them to stay outside of the pool. slowly, they got inside the pool as well and stood besides daniel.

“ok, this isn’t working…” he said to himself.

before (y/n) could ask what was wrong, daniel grabbed the hem of his wet tank top and pulled it over his head, throwing it off to the side of the pool. it was inevitable not to blush, so (y/n) looked somewhere else.

daniel clapped, “ok guys! one by one, you’re going to get in. but first, everyone’s going to put the floaties.”

(y/n) sat down at the edge of the pool so it’d be easier to put the floaties on the kids arms, before slowly lowering them down to daniel’s arms. he would place them on the water, and let them do their thing. in 10 minutes all the kids were inside of the pool, splashing around. daniel leaned his arms on the edge of the pool, looking up at (y/n). completely oblivious to the stare, as they were more focused on the children, he splashed them with a bit of water.

startled, (y/n) complained, “daniel!”

he chuckled, “don’t worry about them. they’re safe.” he swam towards the kids, picking one of them, moving them up and down in his hands. the kid was completely joyful, “see?”

“ok ok!” they yelled, “fine…”

(y/n) lowered themselves onto the water and daniel swam back towards them, until he was standing.

“how are you…” they whispered, looking up and down at daniel.

“i’m tall, what can i say?”

half of his body was completely out of the water, and so was (y/n)’s but they still felt small compared to him. he ran his fingers through his wet hair, slightly shaking it and combing it backwards. (y/n) had never been this close to daniel and it made them not umcomfortable, but it was definitely a weird feeling; a good one, they could say.

“after this, do you have anything to do?” he asked, tightening the strings of his white shorts.

“i- uh. yes, i have to go back to the kindergarten to feed them lunch.” they responded, stuttering at every other word.

“i can help you, if you want.” he offered.

it was definitely a good offer. it’s always great to have another pair of hands to help when you’re handling kids, but (y/n) wasn’t so sure if they wanted the help or to spend more time with daniel. answering with a nod, he smiled and turned around, diving into the water to go play with the kids.

(y/n) leaned against the wall, watching him play with the children. before they could even notice what time it was, their co-worked popped their head out of a door, calling them out to get ready to have lunch. daniel jumped out of the pool in one swift movement, placing his hands on the edge of the pool and hoisting himself. after getting all the kids out of the pool, all of them running towards (y/n)’s co-worker, daniel extended his arm, so that he could help (y/n) out of the pool too.

the touch of their hands, and then their grasp on daniel’s arm made him blush, and he smiled uncontrollably.

“your eyes look like little crescent moons,” (y/n) pointed out, poking his cheeks. “it’s so cute.”

daniel blushed even more, if that was possible.

“you’re cute.” he mumbled.

“what?”

“i said let’s go!”

he fumbled with his words and started walking towards the worker’s locker room at a fast pace. (y/n) stayed behind, looking at him and smiled to themself, before exiting the pool area, and walking into the locker room, quickly being greeted by a swarm of small humans. they helped their friend showering, drying and dressing the kids. it took them about 30 minutes, and after that everyone walked out the locker rooms. daniel was standing against the wall, with his towel in his head. the floor had little wet patches, giving the hint he had been standing there for a long time.

“you know you could’ve dried your hair.” (y/n) mentioned, picking one of the kids up and waiting for daniel to follow them.

“oh i’m used to this.” he retorted, moving the towel back and forth.

as they walked by the entrance, he told his friend he would be off “probably for the rest of the day” and just walked out of the building. (y/n), once again, made sure to wait up for daniel. the kid in their arms had already fallen asleep, despite her soft complaints.

“do you want me to carry him?” daniel asked.

“no, it’s fine! it’s just that… if he really falls asleep then he won’t wake up for lunch,” daniel chuckled, “believe me. he’s a heavy sleeper.”

daniel saw them carrying a backpack, and a baby. it’s not like both things are lightweight. he asked them if they needed help, but they nodded and kept strolling. the upside to this was that the daycare was just a street away, so it wasn’t that long of a walk- maybe ten minutes. during the way, the kids kept asking daniel questions, and (y/n) noticed how happy they were to have him around.

“so…” they started, after the toddlers stopped talking to him, “how are your cats?”

“oh! they’re fine!” daniel chirped, looking at (y/n).

“i’m glad!” they responded, “i remember that time you had to leave during class because your mom-”

“called me because rooney had ran away.” he chuckled, “i remember too. she hasn’t done that anymore.”

the silent fell between them, leaving an awkward feeling. it was easy to tell that, despite going to the same school, and even the same class, they didn’t talk much; it was the typical “good morning” and, during their summer jobs, more words were exchanged but nothing out of the ordinary.

arriving at the daycare, daniel followed (y/n) inside, leaving his backpack next to theirs in the worker’s room. after sitting down the kids at the small, colorful tables, food started to be served and daniel sat on the ground, helping some children. (y/n) sat at another table and he looked at them for a little longer than he should’ve, as they noticed and smiled at him.

it was a mess, most of the tables had food on it, but they managed to feed all the kids and, finally, they had free time. (y/n) and daniel sat outside, in the tiny staircase that led to the backyard, watching over the kids.

daniel was oblivious to this, but (y/n) also shared the same feelings he had for them. it wasn’t simply because they liked taking care of kids that (y/n) signed up to work for the daycare during summer; they knew they had a contract with the gym and that would mean taking the kids everyday to the pool daniel worked at during summer. although they didn’t communicate much, the feeling was there and (y/n) had struggled to keep their calm every time they were around daniel.

“daniel.” they called out.

he looked up at them, his chin placed on the palm of his hands, pouting. the sunlight hit him and he almost looked like an angel, his light brown hair almost looking blonde.

“do you usually have days off?”

“uhm, yes. i have to ask in advance, though.”

“would you mind coming to the movies with me? next week?” they asked, blushing.

daniel’s heart skipped a beat- was this really happening? he straightened himself up, “me?”

“y-yes. there’s this movie i want to watch,” there wasn’t. “and i don’t have anyone else to watch it with.”

“of course!” daniel also stuttered a bit, and his busan accent was more prominent when he was caught by surprise. “yes, of course i’ll go with you.”

(y/n) nodded quickly, looking at daniel and looking away, too shy to even face him anymore. daniel was so startled and flattered that he couldn’t think straight, his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his mouth. disrupting their tiny moment, a little girl ran towards daniel, asking for snacks. both laughed, and (y/n) told her to wait outside, signaling daniel to follow them. (y/n) guided them to the pantry, and, instinctively, daniel held their wrist. daniel started stuttering and tried to move their hand away, but (y/n) grabbed it, intertwining their fingers together. both smiled and daniel leaned in to give them a kiss on the cheek, but (y/n) was going to turn to daniel, so their lips crashed. shocked but with no will to stop, both leaned in further.

“this was unplanned,” (y/n) huffed, puffing their cheeks out. “i wasn’t ready.”

“you’re so cute.” daniel whispered, rubbing their noses together.

(y/n) and daniel smiled, once again, at each other before leaning in for another sweet yet short kiss.


End file.
